


I'm A Fake

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: M.J. has come to Hogwarts for her final year after going else where. Her mind is full of things that have happened since she last seen old friends, but the old friends are prying to find out why she keeps them a secret.





	1. Memories and Times Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Maclene was standing on Platform 9 3/4, waiting for the train to show up, for some reason it was late this year. Her mother had rushed her out of their apartment they had in London. Her green eyes looked around the crowd. It was her first year in Hogwarts, but her seventh year in a wizarding school. She was a bit afraid of what everyone would think of this new Slytherin. Her eyes scanned the crowed for at least one familiar face. 

 

Maclene, or M.J. as most of her old friends called her, did grow up close to the Weasley’s. She and her mother moved just before her first year to America where she thought her daughter would be safe. M.J. never got along with anyone in particular and grew into her Slytherin ways. 

Her mother waved and left right as the train pulled up. M.J. sighed deeply then saw Ron with his friends. 

_Gryffindor,_ she thought idly to herself. _Of course, Ron is a Gryffindor._ She shrugged softly and pulled her trunk behind her. As soon as it loaded she turned around to see Ron’s grinning face. As she was a bit startled, she jumped back and covered her mouth. 

”�Oh! Ron!”� She smiled softly up to him. “Don’t do that to me.”�

He grinned and handed his trunk to the man that was loading them; turning to see his childhood friend was now getting on. “Oy! Get back here M.J.”�

 

“Ron, who is that?”� Hermonie said as soon as her arm slipped around his waist.

 

“Old friend.”� He smiled softly and walked on the train, walking down the hall towards the back of the train trying to locate M.J. 

M.J., however, had made herself to an empty compartment and was just about ready to shut the door when Ron showed back up. “God damnit! Can’ you see that I just want to be left alone Ron?”� Her tone of voice was bitter as she stared up at the goofy boy--no goofy _man’s_ face. 

 

Ron pushed his way into the compartment and sat down, Hermonie beside him. Harry came in right after them, shutting the door behind him. “Be warned Malfoy–“ He stopped in mid-sentence and looked to the new face that was scowling at all of them. “Who’s this?”�

Ron looked at Harry who sat down opposite of Ron and Hermonie, right next to M.J. “An old friend,”� Ron said softly.

 

“I hate you Ron. Guess what house I’m in.”� She said softly staring out the window.

”�Gryffindor like us!”� He grinned and pointed to his chest. 

”� Wrong! I’m in Slytherin.”� She grinned as she watched all three jaws drop. 

 

“How the hell did you get into Slytherin?”� Ron asked demandingly.

”�I’ve changed Ron,”� M.J. sighed softly, looking out the window once more. 

 

Hermonie bit her lip then finally spoke up. “I’m Hermonie. And you are?”� She asked softly.

 

“Maclene, or M.J.”� Her tone of voice was awfully flat as she spoke. Her eyes wandered back to the group and the question of ‘what happened’ hung on Ron’s face. “Look, America is a lot different then here. I grew up Ron. I wasn’t that cutesy little girl over in America, and trust me, I’ll never be a cutesy little girl again Ron. I’m me. And that’s not going to change.”� 

 

Hermonie left half way through the ride to tend to her prefect duties. Ron did but came back to find that Harry had left too. M.J. was sound asleep in her school uniform the green Slytherin badge stood out against the black. 

Ron walked over and kneeled next to her, his hands running along her silky black hair. “I can’t believe you just changed. No one just changes, especially not from a sweet loving girl to a Slytherin.”�

M.J. groaned and rolled over. “Ron…?”� She asked idly wondering if it was him that woke her.

Ron sat there and was staring at something on her thighs. There were scars. “M.J.,”� he said softly “What happened to your thighs?”� M.J. gasped softly and bolted up, covering her legs. “Nothing! Leave me alone! I don’t want your pity and I definitely don’t need your help.”� 

 

“The hell you don’t! You cut yourself! What happened! Why!?”� He looked at her with large curious eyes.

”�NO! I won’t tell you damnit! This is no one’s business!”� 

 

“That’s why there is scars and fresh cuts along your legs!”� Ron stood and stared down to M.J., and she too stood, staring at him, despite the fact he was much taller.

”�Just go!”� She screamed at him, tears and truth fighting to come out. “Go now! And don’t bother to try to help me!!! Nothing will! Nothing will ever help!”� 

 

Hermonie heard the shouting and came running in. She looked to Ron then to M.J. “Please! Be quiet! Now why are you yelling?”�

”�Just get!”� She shrieked, her fists at her side in tight balls. “Just leave and don’t even bother!”� 

When M.J. understood that they were defiantly not leaving, she screamed and pushed through them, running to the back of the train. Something she did not plan though, was Ron was right on her tail running after her. 

He reached forward and grabbed her arm, a bit rougher. “You are not getting away that easily.”�

Her eyes were swollen with unshed tears. “Ron, just leave me alone…Please. I beg you, just let me be.”� She tried hard to pull her arm out of his grasp but was unsuccessful. “Please Ron!”� The train jolted as it began to slow down, and M.J. was thrown into his arms. Her eyes widened softly, but his body was such a comfort. 

”�Ron!”� Hermonie was standing behind them watching this fold out before her eyes. 

Ron turned around and looked at Hermonie. “It’s nothing. We’re just really good friends.”�

She pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. “C’mon…lets get back to our compartment. We’re just a half hour away.”� She turned on her heel and led them back. 

 

Once there, M.J. sat down and crossed her legs. She fingers brought the hem of her skirt up slowly and traced one of the scars. Her eyes glanced up to Ron. “I know…”� She sighed softly. “’Why M.J.? Why would you do such a thing?’ My mother asked that a lot when she first saw it… But… Even today, I have still to tell anyone.”� She paused for a second and looked to them. “It all started when I was fourteen…”� Her voice trailed off and the memories started to fill her mind. 

Author’s Note: SOO! Yeah! ^^ I hope you all love this fic. I’m kinda in the angst-y mood after listening to ‘I’m a Fake’ for the millionth time in a row. I just wrote this today and I’m going to probably going to get my friend to beta for me, but I just felt like posting it for now. Please Review and tell me to update otherwise I’ll loose interest in writing it!


	2. Hushed

The memories came flooding back into her mind and she shook them away. “No. Not yet. I won’t tell anyone just yet.” 

Ron sighed deeply and the train came to a complete stop. “Well, I’ll see you around right?”

M.J. nodded softly and grabbed her things. “I’ll be with a lot of the Slytherins though.” She smiled weakly at Ron.

He just shrugged and walked to her. “Just keep in touch.” He winked softly and hugged her softly then ran off to Hermonie and Harry and the others. 

M.J. sighed deeply waned walked the stone steps after traveling the carriages. Only certain people could see the horses supposedly, and well she could see them clearly. The stone steps were cold when she tripped over her robe and fell. She hissed softly and stood, everyone’s eyes upon the black haired girl. Her green eyes glared back to them and she let her hair fell across her face. 

When she entered the elaborate great hall, she immediately went to the Slytherin table, sitting down beside Draco Malfoy. She sighed softly and looked to her lap when his hand went and put some of her hair behind her ear.

”So, how have you been? You didn’t write as much as I thought you would.” He had his usual smirk upon his face as he spoke to her.

”It’s nothing.” She turned her head away and sighed softly. “I’ve just been really busy, is all. Mum being a nutcase making sure nothing was touched inside the apartment. She wants to give it to me after I graduate, the only bad thing is that she’d have access to where I’m living twenty-four hours a day.” She shrugged softly and smiled faintly to him. When her green eyes wandered about, they fell upon Ron who had been just been caught scowling at Malfoy for touching her. She waved a hand as if to say go back to not worry about her. She had a smile on her face that was true then she turned back to Draco.

”You know Weasel I see.” He said with a scowl to equal Ron’s. 

”Oh hush. I grew up with the Weasley’s.” She rolled her eyes and looked up because the new headmaster had come forth to speak. 

He finished up his speech with a thunderous applause, and several new students were spilt into the houses 

“I used to hang out with Ron everyday until I—“

”Until you came to your senses that he’s an idiot.” He completed for her with a smug look. ”Sadly, no. Until I moved, idiot.” She sighed deeply and looked to Draco. “I’m not hungry, but I’m forced to stay here, right?”

He nodded and began to feast on the food before them. And M.J. sat there staring down at the table, listening to the various conversations. Pansy came by and welcomed Draco back and they talked. And talked like to people that were dating, and not like there was anything between them.

M.J. sighed deeply and looked around, standing for a moment. “I’ll…be back.” She said softly to Draco then walked over to the Gryffindor table. 

She smiled faintly once over there and Ron made room for her, right next to where Hermonie had been sitting. She scowled but said nothing. 

”Hey. How are you M.J.?” He asked softly once she was sitting.

She laughed and smiled. “Alright. I’m sick of listening to Pansy and Draco. They are so annoying.” 

Harry grinned and nodded in agreement, just as Hermonie did.

M.J. smiled back to them and looked around. “They’re really clingy and I know Draco hates her so much. He just doesn’t want to break her heart.”

”What’s this? Malfoy has a heart?” 

M.J. glanced to who said it and it was Hermonie. It surprised her, along with Ron and Harry. 

”Well, yeah he does. He really can be sweet. I guess you just got to know him like I do.” M.J. shrugged softly and the headmaster took the podium once more. 

Later, M.J. found herself sitting alone in the common room just staring into the fire. The all of her worries left her as she had the razor blade sitting right in front of her. She didn’t want to cut, but that is what she ended up doing every night. But tonight was different.

It was bugging her why it was different. Everything had gone like a first day of school would’ve if she was a normal kid. But she wasn’t. She was questioned, and yes, it bothered her but it didn’t put a huge thorn in her side. She finally realized that people cared about her. 

She heard footsteps coming down from the girl’s dorm rooms. M.J. glanced up to lay her eyes on Pansy.

”Trying to hit it off with _my_ boyfriend now are you!?” She said in a loud whisper and just stared at M.J.

Her eyes trailed down to the blade and wished she hadn’t just sat there the whole night, instead take the blade and prevent any complications that had just started to stir. 

Author Note: Bwhaha!! Second chapter complete! And I hope more people other than just Kristy will read *SOB* ^__^ Pleeeeaaaaaassseee comment! 


End file.
